The duo of defense
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Nana didn't expect to be fighting on the frontlines against criminals right after school... But it seem her legend had just started. Doesn't follow anime or manga. Chapters in 4 weeks. Rated T for violence, death and profanity.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about My hero Academia.**** Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

There were very few heroes who could stand up to criminals and take them down like a Pro-Hero.

"Oi, I'm beat…" A certain Hero muttered before she slowly took a seat and rubbed at her back.

"Ugh… Hero work is a lot harder than I thought…" The figure said before she pulled off her cape and hung it on a chair.

This was Nana, a Pro Hero who had just come back from her first crime wave. She continued to crack her back while she brushed off the dust from her costume.

"These rips are going to take forever to come out…" She muttered while she looked over her torn and battered outfit.

She pulled a new blue shirt out of the closet and sighed while she went to go get better clothes on and turned on the news.

"And sources believe this to be the 4th string of robberies to rock the city, this recent crime wave comes just after the emergence of a new class of Pro Heroes… Some officials are wondering if this has anything to do with all the heroes that…." The news said before Nana walked out with a pair of grey shorts on and the blue shirt.

"I wonder why they would think the emergence of more heroes is causing the crime wave… I mean, no doubt pro heroes cause more villains to arrive… But…" Nana muttered before she sighed and pulled off her damaged gloves that she left on the couch.

She would need to get that fixed, she couldn't go out in a damaged costume, it would be stupid… Plus she didn't wear street clothes under the costume.

"Well, I haven't seen any supervillains since the crime wave started…" She said and then sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe it's only been a few weeks since I graduated… Or has it always been a few days… I've been running on adrenaline so much I don't know what day it is even now…" Nana stated before she felt her back pop, someone had decided to try and slam a car into her back.

"I can't believe he did that; he broke the car… Nearly broke my back at the very least…" Nana said while she cracked it and then her neck, the feeling of the bones in her neck cracking was a welcome sign.

"Much better… Hey, I wonder how that one hero was… The one I remember meeting back when the school year started… Damn it, I forget his name…" Nana said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She needed a break, there was other heroes that could do her job for a few hours at least. It wasn't selfish to want sleep when your job was saving lives… Least that was how Nana seemed to view things.

"I also need to go see a doctor or something… My back feels like a rock got chucked into it… Hurts a lot worse than I thought it would… Least that gang is gone…" Nana muttered before she slowly went to go and sleep.

"I swear tomorrow I'm taking a me day… I can't go out in a hero outfit that's torn up… I could, but I need the money to buy groceries…" She said and then rubbed at her head again.

"A bad back, a headache that feels like it's about to split my entire head open… Yep, tomorrow is going to be my day off…" She said while she slowly started to close her eyes.

"I'm going to have to see if my friend is busy... Maybe I can finally find that friend whose name keep comes from nowhere…" Nana said while she listened to the tv which continued to play while she slowly started to close her eyes.

"People are also talking about the exploits of such heroes who have recently graduated before they joined this war on the frontlines… Chief among them is a young Heroine who has been called Guardian, sources hint she has the rumored 'One for All' Quirk which has been rumored to be used before…" Nana heard before she wondered if hero names were unchangeable or not.

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out my knowledge of Nana is limited and this was the first of 3 stories for MHA I wanted to make… Next chapter will be in 4 weeks and will show Nana meeting another hero who will be the male protagonist of the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Momo's story will be on Monday Night, Fuyumi or Rei will be on next Thursday maybe, Curious will be soon, Kashiko will be in 2 weeks on Tuesday or so. Reiko might on Friday or so next week, Ryuko will be in 2 weeks on Saturday and Saiko will be on Sunday in 3 weeks. **


End file.
